izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Invader Zim Random Chat-Room 2
Me: Yeah... So, I'm gonna restart what this wiki did a long time ago! YAY! Though, there's probably not gonna be a lot of people on here, but everyone, feel free to edit and post! But there are some rules: 1.) No cursing, sexual behavior, or anything rated above PG while chatting. 2.) Fanon, canon as well as Users are allowed on here. (i.e: Really_Big_Hat: Ow, I hit my head... Sol: Idiot T_T) ' '''3.) No trashing or using other people's fanon characters without permission. (no trashing ''period.) 4.) Keep it clean and FUN! :P Liz: Uh... Hello? UKI: Uh, masteh, where are we? Liz: I have absolutely no idea UKI... I guess some kind of chat room... *looks around* Now how do I get out of here...? *sees no doors* Uh... Hm... *takes laser out of pak and shoots the walls* Nothing... Spirits... This is difficult... *Saf and Sol enter from a door* Saf: Uh... Liz: DOOR! *tries to reach the door but it closes, leaving them locked in* Stupid one-way doors. Who's stupid idea was it to invent those!? Sol: Yours T_T Liz: ...No it wasn't... O.o Sol: You said it was a stupid idea. So I just figered it was yours T_T Liz: ...I hate you... Sol: The pleasure is mine T_T *Shim and Avigelle enter, Shim dragging Zim by the collar* Zim: Let GO OF ME. Shim: Nope.. you're my ticket into this place. Avigelle: Hey, I'm the new Miz. :P How's everybody been? *everybody has looks on their faces like they've seen a ghost* Zay: What is this place? Invader Gia: I don't know. Zay: How did we get in here? Invader GIa: I don't know. Zay: Who are they? *Points to everyone else in the room* Liz: I'm Liz, and this is my rediculous SIR, UKI Saf: I'm Invader Saf *eyes Sol, and nudges her* Sol: ...Huh...! Oh, I'm Invader Sol T_T Liz: Yep, she's the life of the party. Sol: T_T *punches* Liz Liz: Ow...! *looks at Sol* You know, you need to stop scowling, your face will freeze like that. Sol: T_T That's just a superstition. I believe in no such things. Zay: Hello, Liz, Saf, and Sol, My name is Zay and this is my insane SIR Unit, RITA. RITA: *waves at UKI* HI!!!! Zay: *whispers to Liz* She looks like the life of the party... Saf: Greetings. Liz: Sup. UKI: *waves back* HI! *takes rubber piggy from head* I gotz a piggeh! ^-^ Liz: Oh yes, she definatly is. Sol: *glares at the two then punches Liz* Liz: Ow! Darn, you punch hard! Saf: That's how she shows affection. Sol: T_T That's only towards people I like. When it's towards Liz it's full-on hate. Liz: T_T Geez, that makes me feel loved. UKI: *hugs Liz* You are love-ed mastuh! I lovez youz! Saf lovez youz! My piggeh lovez youz! Liz: Wonderful. RITA: I gotz a piggy too! And this! *Pulls puppy from head* GIR givez it to me! Zay: *to Saf* Do they always act like this? May: Most Likely. Zay: How'd you get in here? May: None of your business Zay: *Sarcasticly* Oh I feel so insulted, who else did you bring along? Jon: *Waves hand unenthusiacticly* Me Mia: Me too! May: And them *points at Dib and Gaz* UKI: GIR gavez me the piggeh! I lovez GIR! ^-^ Do you lovez GIR? Saf: Who? Liz and Sol? Definately. They hate each other. Really_Big_Hat: Yeah. Sol hates almost everyone. Sol: Who invited you to our little party? T_T *sarcasm* Not that I'm trilled to meat my oh-so-wonderful creator. T_T Spirits I hate you. Really_Big_Hat: :O Why? I created you. Sol: Yeah, you also created her. *points to Liz, who's picking her finger nails not listening* Liz: *realizes what Sol just said* Huh? Why I oughta-! *tries to attack Sol, while Sol tries the same, only to be held back by Really Big Hat and Saf* Saf: Calm down girls! RITA: Yeah!!! He iz so cute! ^-^ Zay: Liz, Sol, you need to relax! May: Oh like you're any better... Zay: I heard that! May: No! Really? I had no idea... Zay: Why you-! *Zay runs at May but is tripped by Jon* Gaz: *snickers* UKI: You know what else is cute? *pulls out a stuffed racoon from her head* This thang! Liz and Sol: I'M COMPLETELY CALM! Really_Big_Hat: ...I can see that... *slowly skooches away from the two girls* Liz: *pulls out laser* You wanna go? Let's do it! Saf: Uh oh. *whispers to Zay and May* Whenever Liz has out her laser, only destruction can happen. Sol: Bring it! *takes out her laser* I can take on a defective! Really_Big_Hat: *holds hand over mouth* Ooooo :O RITA: *Gasps* It is! May: Uh-oh... Zay: That was just insulting! Can we do anything to stop them? RITA: *Takes Liz's laser and shows it to UKI* What's this thingy? Zay: Never mind... Liz: Oh, so you're gonna go there!? *gets her laser ready, only for RITA to pull it away, and take Liz with her* WHOA! UKI: That'z my mastuh's blasty thingy! She uses it to shoot things she doesn't like or getz mad at! She uses it alot! Liz: Jerks the laster away from the two, only to accidently fire it, narrowly missing Sol, and hits the indestructable wall* Sol: You did that on purpose! Liz: Did not! Sol: Did so! Liz: Did not! Sol: Did- *takes a breath and mutters to herself* Don't stoop to a defective's ''level, Sol. You're the almighty Invader Sol! Saf: T_T I told you guys something bad would happen if Liz took out her laser. Liz: Something bad doesn't happen ''everytime I take it out... Really_Big_Hat: No, it kinda does. Liz: T_T Dib: Man, that blast almost hit my head... Gaz: Too bad it didn't... Zim: Yes, too bad... RITA: *Yanks Sol's sleeve* Why do you keep makin' fun of mah friend's mahstah? Zay: *To Jon* Why did you trip me earlier???!!! Jon: *shrugs* Felt like it. Invader Gia: *To RBH* Well, this is fun! Sol: *to RITA* Because I hate her T_T Liz: T_T Sol: T_T Saf: What are you guys doing? I glaring contest? Sol and Liz: T_T Liz: *sees Zim* ZIM! Thank the Spirits that you're here! Help me get revenge on Sol! Zim: Uh... Liz... Liz: Hm...? Zim: I thought you hated me? Liz: Oh yea... Uh... *sheepish smile* Really_Big_Hat: *to Gia* Totally :D Sol: Says you. T_T RITA: Why do you hate her? Zay: Hi, Zim Jon: *To Gaz* What do you want to do? Dib: Hey, Zay...*Turns slightly red* Sol: Because she's... Liz. She's annoying, idiotic, egotistic, and everything that she is. Not that you can understand me. You're too incompinent. Really_Big_Hat: Sol! Don't talk to RITA like that! Sol: T_T Whatever. RITA *Runs to UKI Crying* Why does Sol gotta be so mean!! Zay: Hey! *Takes laser* Step off my SIR! Invader Gia: Zay... Zay: Shut it! Invader Gia: *To RBH* This won't end well...